


Manic Panic

by bakecity



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M, Sleepovers, have a breakdown and do ur hair, idk man, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakecity/pseuds/bakecity
Summary: "Zim will help you with the dyeing of your hair stuffs, and then you will explain why you are being soweird." He grinned over his shoulder at him. "We are having a 'slumbering party' tonight."Sometimes you feel weird and you need a friend to help dye your hair. That's just how it is sometimes.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZADF - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, could honestly be either
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Manic Panic

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine got me missing my friends and wanting to dye my hair very Very badly  
> this is how i have chosen to cope 
> 
> stay safe friends!

Dib walked up the sidewalk, the CVS bag clutched tightly in his hand.  
This was, he was sure, a stupid idea. Easily in his top-ten of stupid ideas.  
Regardless, he continued up the sidewalk until he got to the weird, green house that belonged to his enemy-turned-bestie.  
He knocked on the door, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited. This was really stupid. He and Zim really didn't hang out that much as it was outside of school, and here Dib was at 11pm knocking on his door. What would he even say?? _Hey, friend, let's hang out, I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin and I could Really go for a distraction right about now-_

"Dib-thing!"

The door had swung open, Dib being far too distracted to notice. He blinked, registering the sight of his friend poking his head outside with a smile, free of his usual disguise.  
Zim smiled up at him, his antennae perking. 

"I wasn't expecting you."

Dib smiled nervously, holding up the bag. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I uh," He gave an awkward chuckle. "I wanted to see if you, uh, wanted to hang out, maybe?"

Zim blinked, before opening the door and motioning for him to come inside. He eyed Dib as he crossed the threshold, an antenna quirking up. 

"What's wrong with you."

Dib sputtered, his face turning a particularly bright shade of pink. 

" _Nothing_ is wrong with me!"

"You're being weird. Why are you being weird?" 

"I'm _not_ \- UGH stop that!" 

He swatted at the antennae that were hurriedly thwipping about, trying to detect the source of Dib's current weirdness. He huffed, turning to walk back out the door. 

"Forget it, actually this was stupid, _I_ am stupid, and I'm going home-" He stopped short as he was grabbed by his shirt and yanked back inside, trying to keep his footing as he stumbled right back in. 

"No, you're going to stay here and you're going to tell Zim why you are being so _weird_." Zim frowned, poking Dib right in the sternum. "And you are not stupid. Do not talk about Zim's friend in this way." 

Dib sighed, before once again holding up the bag. 

"I'll tell you why I'm being weird if you help me with this. I want to dye my hair and I'm afraid I'll fuck it up." He frowned. "And it occurs to me that asking you of all people for help doesn't exactly mean well for my hair."

Zim let out a small _psh_ and waved a hand. 

"Nonsense, you are in Zim's perfectly capable hands." He flashed a grin. "But! You seek the mighty Zim's help and who is he to refuse!"

"Nevermind, I'm going home."

"NONSENSE!"

He grabbed Dib by his shirt once more and dragged him towards the bathroom. 

"Zim will help you with the dyeing of your hair stuffs, and then you will explain why you are being so _weird_." He grinned over his shoulder at him. "We are having a 'slumbering party' tonight."  
_______________

Dib sat on the toilet seat in the bathroom, clad in a very old and very faded tshirt, staring at the wall. He could feel Zim carefully taming his unruly hair, methodically applying the bleach as he went.

"What color are you planning to dye it?"

"Blue, I think."

Zim hummed. "Blue suits you."

The two fell into silence, Zim still carefully applying the bleach to his hair. 

Dib chewed the inside of his cheek, stealing a glance up at him. 

"So... sorry I've been weird."

He felt Zim pause for a brief moment.

"I just... don't really feel good these days. I feel like I'm," he shrugged, "Full of static? Like, all the time. It just feels... numb? It's hard to explain." 

He shrugged. 

"But, uh, I've seen some people say that dyeing your hair can make you feel... better. So I wanted to try it." 

He shrugged once more. 

"I just wanted to do something kind of cool. And I wanted to hang out with you." 

Zim snickered. 

"Yes, yes, Zim is excellent company, you were wise to seek me out." 

"Die."

Zim snickered again, giving him a playful nudge with his elbow. 

"I jest." He smiled slightly, returning his focus back to Dib's hair. "I'm glad you decided to come over. I'm glad I can be of some help. Honestly." 

Dib smiled, feeling tension he hadn't really been aware of leave his shoulders. 

"Me too."  
_______________

" _ZIM_ OH MY GOD, OH MY _GOD_!"

Zim, who had been busy watching a mindless program with Gir, sprinted into the bathroom, pink eyes blown wide.

"DIB-THING, WHAT'S GOING- _oh noooo...._ "

Dib stood in front of the mirror, two hands full of freshly bleached, freshly dried hair. He turned around to look at the alien, his face pale and his eyes wide open. 

"MY HAIR IS FUCKING _ORANGE_ ZIM!" He turned back to face the mirror, groaning as he covered his face. 

"Oh my god, I knew this was stupid- HEY!" He scowled as he was dealt a smack to the arm. 

"Stop that!" 

Zim frowned, standing up on the toilet to get a better vantage point. 

"We can fix this. We're not done yet, smelly." 

He frowned, extending a hand to him. 

"Do you trust Zim?" 

Dib looked at him, a frown still on his lips, before sighing and clasping his hand. 

"Yes."

"Then Zim will fix this."  
_______________

Dib fluffed his hair out with a towel, grinning in the mirror at the deep blue mop of hair on top of his head. 

_Perfect._

Zim grinned from behind him, locking eyes with Dib's reflection. 

"See? What did I tell you! I told you Zim would fix it!"

Dib couldn't help but chuckle, turning to look at him. 

"Sorry for doubting you."

"As you should be!" 

The two laughed, and Dib sighed, finally feeling a little bit better. 

"Thanks. For helping."

"Zim is not a trained professional, but that was an interesting experience-"

"Oh my god." 

Dib chuckled again. "Okay, thanks for helping with my hair. But thanks, for, y'know. Everything." 

Zim smiled, nodding. 

"Of course, Dib." 

They smiled at eachother, before Zim turned and marched out of the bathroom. 

"Zim did the dyeing of the hair, so you're in charge of buying food!"

Dib smiled, watching him go. 

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i bleached my hair for the first time when i was fourteen and my hair was carrot orange for about eight months. i'm glad zim is more reliable when it comes to hair than my mother was.


End file.
